


Hoodie

by JuniperWren



Series: Kageyama's Hoodie [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (at least for some parts), Angst and Humor, AsaNoya (if you squint), Bisexual!Hinata, Boke Hinata Boke, Boys In Love, Cannon Divergerce, Caught, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Confessions, Daichi is trying to be a good Dad, Demi Kageyama Tobio, Demisexual Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Good Senpais, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hinata attempts to study, Hinatas mom can read him like a book, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kags kabedons Hinata, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Somebody help me tag, Stand Alone, Sugamama, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, awkward semi sexual situation, bi!hinata, dadchi, its not hard tbh, no beta we die like men, slightly OOC, suga knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperWren/pseuds/JuniperWren
Summary: Since their fight Hinata and Kageyama haven’t really been on speaking terms, nor seeing terms really. The two have been avoiding each other. But Hinata misses his friend, no more than you would miss a friend. While at home, Hinata would often wear a hoodie Kageyama had left there before their fight. At first Shoyou didn’t return the jacket because they were avoiding each other and that meant they would have to interact. He thought about giving it to someone else to give it to Kags, but soon found he just couldn’t. The spiker missed Kageyama so much that he soon got attached to the hoodie, as it made Hinata feel somewhat closer to the setter. It didn’t take long after their fight for Hinata to be wearing Kags hoodie all the time at home, he would even occasionally sleep in it. Not wanting the smell to go away by being washed, he made sure to only wear it when he was clean. One day, Hinata accidentally wore Kageyama's hoodie instead of his own under his uniform to school.(I apologize for bad grammar/tense usage, this was my first fic, I promise I got better after it)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kageyama's Hoodie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926907
Comments: 47
Kudos: 292





	1. Feelings are Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> I have started to rewrite/heavily edit the first few chapters, Don't worry the plot stays the same, it's just that my writing ability has increased so much since September that some of this was bothering me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Hinata starts his gay panic.

_Has it really been two weeks? It feels like it's been longer, forever even._ Shouyou stared at his ceiling from the comfort of his bed. He should be asleep, late as it was on a Sunday night, nonetheless, but he couldn't take his mind off of a particular setter. The ginger shook his head and let out a groan. He may have facepalmed a little too hard as he was seeing nonexistent stars. Shouyou peeked through his fingers in the direction of his dresser, _I still need to give it back. It's the right thing to do. But it's been so long since he forgot it here. It would be weird to return it now. Not like it would have been weird to return it the day after we fought._

 _Ugggh Can I PLEASE think of something else, anything else._ He closed his eyes, and to no avail, he still saw the Stupid. Pastel. Orange. Hoodie. 

_You know it doesn't look like something he’d own! It's so bright and colorful and it just doesn't really suit him, his overall image!_ Shivers ran down his spine, Kageyama could definitely be a scary guy. Especially when you serve the ball to the back of his head. Shouyou found himself moving towards the folded piece of clothing, unconsciously aware of what he was doing until he held it in his arms. _I get that we usually fight, but why-- Why does my heart hurt this time? Is it because I am mostly to blame for it? Maybe us not talking or hanging out anymore is for the better._

 _That's what people normally say in situations like this,_ 'it 's _for the better_ .' Shouyou huffed. _I sure as heck don't feel any better. In fact, I feel worse. I feel like I did something to ruin our friendship. Gosh darn it, I can't keep my mouth shut sometimes._

A tear escaped his watery eyes, rolling down his flushed cheek and into the fold of his quivering lips. He hugged the sweatshirt, no more buried his face in it. Shouyou tried to take a deep breath to stop himself from crying, from waking up anyone in the house. But when he did, all he got was a good whiff of a mint with a hint of milk and sandalwood. _How does this thing still smell like him?_

He sniffled and then smiled. He found Kageyama's scent to be _comforting_. Shouyou continued to inhale the hoodie. It was possible that he only found it comforting because Kageyama was his best friend, at least, that was the excuse he gave himself. _That's normal…_

_Isn’t it?_

Shouyou retreated back to the nest he’d created on his bed, taking the hoodie with him. Not thinking too much into it, he put it on. It was huge on him, ridiculously huge. It was like the hoodie wore him and not the other way around. The hoodie fell down past his butt and ended more in the middle of his upper thighs, and the ginger also had big sweater paws. _JEEZE, am I really this small compared to him????_ Shouyou climbed in under his blankets and nestled himself between three pillows, he let out a sigh, _What am I even doing?_

Subconsciously, he knew what he was doing, but didn't want to fully acknowledge it, not until he knew for sure. The only people he could think of that he could ask were Sugawara or Daichi. It wasn’t a secret that their team captains were dating, so _maybe one of them can help me figure out if what I am feeling is true. Do I actually have a crush on Kageyama?_ BUT, Daichi seemed to be kind of busy lately, so _Sugawara it is._ The human tangerine grabbed his phone off his nightstand and opened new messages with his Senpai.

Messages with Sugamama Koushi  
10:49 PM

 **Hinata Shouyou**   
Hey! Are you still up?

 **Sugamama Koushi**   
Yes, but I am more concerned that you   
are, my child.

Is there something on your mind?

 **Hinata Shouyou**   
Um, I don't know how to explain this, but how do   
you know if you like someone, like, like like them?

Shouyou rolled onto his side and hugged a pillow beneath his chin, awaiting his Senpais response. A string fell into his mouth and he began to mindlessly chew it. His heart was pounding in his chest. Shouyou didn't want to tell Suga who he was thinking about when he asked the question, he didn't want anyone to know he had a crush on the scary setter. Especially if he didn't even know if it was actually a crush or not, _Am I gay? I thought that if you were gay you were only into guys?? I mean, I could just be missing him as a friend, we spent a lot of time together, so it should be natural- YET YOU'RE WEARING THE GUYS JACKET AND ThINks it sMeLls NIce-_ His argument against himself was ended by a notification going off on his phone. Suga responded.

Messages with Sugamama Koushi  
10:51 PM

 **Sugamama Koushi**   
Aww, does my baby have a crush~?

 **Hinata Shouyou**   
WHA! NO!

Well… I don’t know, is all. I want to talk with them,   
I like they smell, but I’ve always liked girls

At least, until now?. 

So I know I’m not gay, but this confuses me even   
more. What does this mean? What am I then? 

**Sugamama Koushi**   
I see...I guess in the simplest of terms you   
think about that person a lot, and just want   
to be around them/with them.   
Also there are many sexualities, it sounds like   
to me that you’re bi, but there is more to the   
spectrum than just Straight, Gay, and Bi.   
_*Suga goes off explaining to his favorite child_ _  
_ _A handful of different sexualities including demi,_ _  
_ _pan, bi, gay, asexual. He doesn’t want to_ _  
_ _overwhelm the baby *_

Does that help answer your question?

I am always here if you need advice or a hug  
:) It makes me happy that you come to me   
about this. 

came*

Now go to bed sweetie! It's late and we have morning  
practice tomorrow!

 **Hinata Shouyou**   
Kinda, thank you mom.

Goodnight

 **Sugamama Koushi**   
Goodnight, sweet dreams

Shouyou looked at the time, it was almost 12. _When did it get so late?!_ He closed his phone and set it next to his bed. A string fell out of his mouth, it was all wet from being nibbled at for the past 50 minutes. _Oh yeahhhh, I still have this on. I should probably take it off now… But I don't wanna, it's nice._ Shouyou reluctantly admitted to himself. He fell asleep with his nose buried in the collar. That night he learned something new about himself, he was not straight. He is most likely bisexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just gone back and rewritten this chapter on 11/1. YEE! The rest will be gotten to by the end of November!


	2. Too Close For Comfort, But Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has almost been 4 weeks since Hinata and Kageyama had their falling out. It is currently Friday.(So this takes place almost 2 weeks after chapter 1, I'll mention it in the story in case some people don’t read the notes :p

Two weeks had almost passed since Hinata's revelation. The entirety of the first week he tried to wrap his mind around the whole idea. The only person he had told was Suga, well, about his sexuality, not the identity of his crush. It was a relief that the 3rd-year had been more helpful than persistent about finding out who Hinata had a crush on, but you wouldn’t expect anything less of the team mom. Sugawara definitely wasn't one to push for an answer when the matter wasn't serious.

Shouyou developed a habit of showering first when he got home, not wanting its scent to fade due to being thrown in the wash. He wanted to wear the hoodie while it still smelled like his setter. Thus, Shouyou came up with a theory: _If I shower before putting it on, then my mom won’t have to wash it anytime soon!_ The hoodie engulfed Hinata's upper body while he slept, its strings were chewed on when he met a particularly hard math problem or was trying to focus, and the long sleeves were constantly sniffed until the smell on them wasn't as strong as other parts of the hoodie.

He didn't want the scent to fade as their friendship seemingly did. Granted, he himself had started to avoid Kageyama during practice because he didn't want the setter to ask him for his hoodie back or to find out that Hinata had a crush on him because the decoy got flustered or something. Especially so, giving up the hoodie wasn’t an option, _It makes me feel close to him._

As time passed it became apparent how increasingly awkward it would be for him to return it to Kageyama. Hinata could hardly look at the guy while at school, more out of embarrassment, _Oh lord, I would die on the spot if he knew. It's sad honestly, the fact that I can't seem to let him go. That I wear his hoodie to sleep, or while relaxing or studying. ughhhhhhhh. That is definitely an encounter I want to avoid_.

There were times when Shouyou cursed at himself because, _of course!_ _Of all the guys I could have had a crush on to find out I am bi, and it just had to be Kageyama didn’t it! No one needs to know, maybe it’ll just go away? But I don't want it to, but I do, but ajdshbksf._

There were also times when he would regret his habit that had become too ingrained to fix, _I would die if anyone had found out how pathetic I am, wearing the hoodie that the guy I have a crush on left at my house when we left each other behind._

At least Suga checked in on him occasionally, to see if his love life ever progressed. They’d meet up during lunch and Suga would be so kind to set a few balls for his favorite Kouhai. Hinata was so excited for their upcoming practice match with Nekoma on Sunday, less than 2 days away! Suga didn't want to say anything, but he was concerned about how their practice games would go with their freak duo not being much of a duo anymore. There had been no signs of either of them in mending their relationship, and in fact, Hinata seemed to be avoiding Kageyama entirely.

* * *

An incident occurred on one particular Friday morning. Which started off normal when Shouyou’s alarm went off at its regular time, 6:10 am. He turned it off and jumped out of bed, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed! Shouyou then proceeded to get ready for the day as usual and then went back to the kitchen to get the bento his mom made him.  
  
“Mornin Mom, good morning Natsu,” He said with a smile on his face. 

His mom turns around and raises an eyebrow at him, hmm, she sounds.

“What's up? *Awawah* Do I have something on my face?” his eyes widened in confusion and concern at his mom's response. Normally she just replies with ‘good morning to you too’.

Natsu giggles and shouts at her brother “Silly Nii-san! You’re wearing your pajamas under your uniform!”

Shouyou looked down, surprised to see that he was wearing Kageyama's hoodie instead of his own under his uniform jacket.

“Okay Okay, Natsu, come on go get your stuff for school, we’re leaving soon” his mom interrupted Natsu's giggle fit. Natsu left the room. Their mom turns her head towards her son. 

“Care to explain why you have Tobio's hoodie?” 

“Ooh ummmm” Shouyou.exe has stopped working, he was too flustered to answer and could feel a blush creeping up beneath his skin, he gulps “He left it here.” _Fuck Fuck Fuck.._

Her son looks like a deer caught in headlights, so she decides to lay off for now. Sighing, she tells him “Alright, you can tell me later if you want to, but right now you need to change and get going so you’re not late for morning practice.” His mother walked off to go get Natsu off to school.

Shouyou rushed to his room in utter embarrassment. 

_THANK GOD Natsu and Mom pointed it out, Ughh, How didn’t I notice WTF. AWAHah What am I gonna tell her later? Oh yes: Oh Hey mom. You know my friend Tobio who you haven't seen in a while? Well, guess WHAT! We had a fight. He left his hoodie here. I like to wear it. BECAUSE GuESs WhAt! I’m bi! I lIke Tobio of all people! BuUuT I haven't told him._

_Yeah, like I could actually say all that, I’m sure that will go fantastic._ The tangerine humphs instead of expressing his thoughts vocally. 

“UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh. How could I be so stupid?!”

Shouyou is still feeling exasperated and upset with himself for his mistake but remains grateful for his family pointing it out before he left the house. Shouyou shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they didn’t say anything. He actually spends the whole bike ride to school kicking himself for it, while also trying to think of how to break the news to his mom.

The rest of the day was fine. Hinata continued to avoid interacting with Kageyama as much as possible. Despite almost bumping into the setter in the hallway on the way to class. Hinata kept looking down, not wanting Kageyama to see him blushing. In class, Hinata was reminded that they had a math test tomorrow, he makes a mental note to meet Yachi at lunch to ask her for a copy of her notes so he can attempt to study. _I’m pretty sure Suga said I could try focusing on something else to get my crush out of my mind, Volleyball would be the obvious choice, but it doesn’t apply right now since when I think of volleyball I think of him now._ Luckily it was almost lunch period. 

Once the bell rang he zoomed out of the classroom looking for Yachi, Suga was going to practice setting to him at lunch today, and the spiker didn’t want to keep him waiting long. Yachi told him she would get him a copy by the end of practice today, and with that, Hinata rushed off to the outside of the 2nd gym where his senpai would be waiting.

“Hey Hinata!” Suga waved, interrupting his conversation with Daichi, they had been eating lunch together and in a conversation when Suga saw a mess of orange curls turn the corner. 

“And where have you been my child?” Suga said sweetly with a smile. A laugh escaped Daichi, “pfft don't you mean your _favorite child_ , that's literally what you have his cont-”

“Shhhzt Daichi” Suga smushes his finger on Daichi's mouth, “He doesn’t need to know that,” he continues in a hushed tone, Suga is slightly blushing now. Both 3-rd years look at Hinata as their favorite child starts speaking. For a brief moment, Daichi looks at his boyfriend with a smile on his face, then puts his attention back to the most innocent of the 1styears, besides Yachi.

Hinata is clueless and just answered his senpai’s question, scratching the back of his head while smiling, “Oh turns out we have a math test tomorrow, and I went to go ask Yachi if I could get a copy of her notes so I could study.” 

Daichi mumbles something about Tanaka and Nishinoya under his breath, Hinata didn’t catch what he said, but most certainly saw Suga punch Daichi in the arm, laughing “Hey that's not very nice to say of your children.”

Daichi does the same “Sshhzt” thing to his boyfriend that Suga did to him a few moments ago. The captain turns to their decoy and praises him for attempting to do well in his studies, and then takes his leave, giving Suga a kiss on the cheek before he goes. 

Suga and Hinata practice the rest of the lunch period, and near the end of it decides to ask his upperclassman “Hey mom? How do I come out to my mom?”

The vice Captain fumbled the volleyball, obviously caught off guard by his son's rather forward question. “Well, for starters, son;t try and make a big deal out of it. That way you won’t feel as nervous, besides everyone deserves to be loved. It shouldn’t matter the gender of their significant other. It's great to know that you want to tell your mother! I happy for you.” Suga opened his arms for a hug. Hinata shook his yeah, smiling, and welcoming Sugas embrace. _I don't know what I would do without your guidance Suga-senpai._

It wasn’t long before the bell rang, and they had to return to their classes. Hinata’s heart felt light, he was happy. The reassurance of his senpai went a long way.


	3. Conversations Are Also Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skips to the end of the day at practice  
> 

Yachi caught Hinata as he was heading to the club room, and gave him a copy of her notes, “Here you go! Don’t worry about having to return them or anything, I just asked Takeda-Sensei if I could use the copier. Good luck on your test tomorrow! I’ve gotta go and meet up with Kiyoko now”, she waved bye and ran off.

Hinata almost bumped into Kageyama as the taller boy left the club room. The redhead could feel Kageyama's cold blue eyes glaze over him, Hinata almost instinctively moved out of the way. Once that interaction was over and Bakayama had left, Hinata let out a sigh, unaware that he had been holding his breath. He places the notes in his bookbag, and Shouyous thoughts go to Kageyama as he changes for practice: _Why do I keep bumping into him? Why? Just why? Why do I even like this scary jerk?..._

_...I mean he’s handsome though, sure he has a tough exterior, but that's literally just his face._ Hinata laughs, well, more just exhales with more force. _Shoot, what am I thinking, I’m trying to get him OFF my mind, not on it!_ With that final thought, Hinata rushes off to practice.

At the end of practice Hinata put away some of the equipment in a sloppy manner, he had some _very_ important things to do that night. He hardly noticed the fact that Ennoshita was tidying up after Hinata's poor attempt at helping with clean up. Kageyama was still in the gym when the spiker left to the clubroom. 

Hinata rushes while changing, and ends up falling over when he tried to put his pants on. Noya and Tanaka practically corner him.

Noya laughs at him saying “What's got you in a rush?” 

Tanaka chimes in “Is it a girrRrrrRrl”

“No, I just have some things I need to take care of at home!” _Pfft,_ _Definitely not a girl._

“You SuRE?” Tanaka bugs on.

“Common, you can tell us” adds Nishinoya. 

At this point they’re just teasing, just to tease. But Daichi can see the panic in Hinata's brown eyes, kind of reminding him of Sugawara's but more orangey, and at that Daichi comes up behind them: “Knock it off you two! Unlike both of you, he’s actually trying to put in effort towards his education. He’s trying to hurry home so he can study.” 

Yamaguchi just has an and I oop expression on his face and Tsukishima snickers. Suga nods in agreement. The other team members have already left. At this point the ginger has already finished getting dressed, _I just wanna get home and tell my mom,_ he took Daichi getting on Tanaka and Noya about their studies as a chance to slip out. As he did Tsukishima made a sly comment about how long he and the King are gonna keep this up. Hinata clenches his fist, then brushes it off without saying anything, as he leaves he hears Suga yelling “TSUKISHIMA KEI! JGFDSYUkjb! Daichi! Deal with this one I'll be right back.” Suga rushes after his favorite child. 

“I want you to text me how it goes tonight! I’m sure everything will be fine!”, he smiles and gives Hinata an encouraging thumbs-up. Sugamama is looking out for his baby bird, aware that not everybody is accepting. Undoubtedly, he’s pretty sure that whoever raised the sunshine incarnate won’t have a problem with it.

\- Shouyou arrives home at 6:45 pm -

Like clockwork, he immediately takes a shower and throws on Kageyama's hoodie. Hinata sits at his desk to work on his homework until dinner. He has a hard time concentrating though, his mind is preoccupied with both anxiety of the conversation to come later, as well as thoughts.

Whenever Shouyou felt nervous or needed to be comforted, he found inhaling Kageyama's scent on the hoodie alleviated him of his worries. It smelled kind of minty, surprisingly fresh for how often Hinata could recall seeing the setter wear it, granted the only times he saw him in it was when they hung out at each other's houses. Shouyou could also make out the scent of sandalwood. _I'm surprised it doesn’t smell more like milk, lol. Hmm, it's not as strong as I initially remember it being._ The boy sadly sighs, _I suppose it has been a while since he’s worn it._ Shouyou frowns, he doesn't want to give the hoodie back, but he wants it to smell more like Kageyama again.

Shouyou felt like time was working against him, the 45 minutes between the time he got home and now felt like 45 seconds. Once he felt like he was getting the hang of his assignment Natsu came running into his room, slamming the sliding door open, just to tell him that dinner was ready before she ran off, once again slamming the door. More like yell it at him, to be honest. Shouyou was always a good sport though, at least whenever it came to his little sister.

“Coming!” he playfully yelled back, before proceeding to take off the hoodie and gingerly place it on his chair.

...

Man, was Shouyou grateful for having a little sister. 

At dinner Natsu talked on and on about her day and other things, allowing him to get away with being quiet about his day. When dinner is over, he helps wash the dishes while his mom puts Natsu to bed. Scurrying to his room in an attempt to avoid having the conversation that night all together. 

Shouyou immediately cloaked himself in Kageyama's pastel hoodie, it provided the spiker with a sense of security. He held the collar up to his nose, inhaling the calming aroma. The smell had faded over these past weeks the more he wore it. Thinking about this kinda saddened him. 

About 15 minutes pass, his heart isn’t quite racing as fast anymore, but he can tell it's beating faster than normal. _Did I actually get away with that?_ Hinata takes a whiff of the hoodie one more time before getting back to work, mindlessly chewing on the strings.

...

His mom enters his room around 9:00. He might’ve heard her enter his room if he hadn’t been hyper-focused on the assignment in front of him. 

“Hey” she breathes, trying her best to not startle her son too much, putting her hand on his shoulder. It doesn’t work very well, he still slightly jumps. Shouyou had thought that he was in the clear. 

“yEs?” his voice cracks as he turns around in his chair at his desk, facing his mother. The string he had been absentmindedly chewing on fell out of his mouth, Shouyou’s ears began to heat up and turned a bit red in embarrassment. 

He doesn’t need to make eye contact with her to feel her eyes on his torso, _Fudge, I shouldn’t’ve put it back on._

His mother picked up on his uneasiness and decided to back up a bit, moving to sit on the edge of her son's bed. He wasn’t making eye contact with her and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

 _Ack, this is so awkward._ *Humph* _In the clear my_ \- His thoughts were cut off. 

His mother began, softly “It's okay, you don’t have to be nervous, just let me in. Let me know what's going on. This isn’t the first time I’ve caught you wearing Tobio's sweater around the house.”

Hinata started to blush at the mention of his crush's name, moving his eyes to meet his moms. She smiles.

“I wanted to wait until Nastu was asleep so we could have this conversation in private.” She had read his expression like a book, I mean it's not like it was hard, considering her son quite often wears his heart on his sleeve. Mrs. Hinata could tell that he may have thought that they weren’t going to talk about it tonight. She continued “I am all ears,” nodding to show him that it was his turn to talk.

“Umm, I’m-umm-bi” he mumbled, his fists clenching the excess fabric of the hoodie.

“No you’re not leav-ooohhhh”

“Yeah”

“I see, well now that that's out of the way, what’s going on between you and Tobio?”

“What?!” Shouyous eyes were open wide and his mouth dropped into an o. _I seriously thought I’d have to explain what that meant and wait you don’t seem surprised??_ “HuUuh?!”

As if she could read his mind she let a chuckle out and explained “I had my suspicions. And I don’t think you give me enough credit, I know more than you think. I am your mother after all.”

The boy let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, unaware how tense he’d been before. Mrs. Hinata opened her arms for a hug and Shouyou got up, out of his chair, and sat next to her and hugged his mom. At first, he started to tear up out of relief and joy that the conversation was as easy as that. Then Shouyou started to sniffle, unaware why, his mother embraced him tighter rubbing his back. That was when the waterworks began, all the frustrating emotions Shouyou had kept buried under smiles and laughter started flowing out in the form of tears, uneven breathing, and a stuffy nose. 

His crying wasn’t loud and out there as his other emotions, in fact, it was very quiet. Nonetheless, Shouyou’s heart felt heavy, and his chest felt like someone had been pulling it inwards. His head ached. 

His mom kept rubbing his back, rocking him. A few minutes later she comforted him, whispering in her son's ear “Hushh Hushh Hsh Hsh Hsh. It's okay, you’re okay.” 

His mother moves him off of her so they make eye contact, telling him more than suggesting “Okay, why don’t you go to the bathroom, blow your nose and wash your face? I’ll be back with a cup of water for you and then we can continue our conversation, starting with your feelings. You can tell me as much or as little as you want, but I would like an answer at the very least” She kissed his forehead before she got up to leave the room. 

Not wanting to get the hoodie wetter than it was from his tears, the tangerine took it off and placed it on his bed. 

He did as his mom said, when he came back there was a glass of water on his desk. Shouyou drank all of it without stopping for a breath, feeling much better after doing so. Though his lungs may not have agreed with him. Shouyou then turned towards his bed expecting to see his mother waiting for him, but neither the hoodie nor his mother was in sight. He started to panic, _oh no, no, no, nonononono. Where did it go? I thought I left it here?_

“MoOom wheres Tobio's hoodie?” 

He frantically searches his bed for it, his mom walks in and tells him straight up that she put it, along with his usual yellow hoodie, in the washer.

“It was covered in drool stains Shouyou,” his mother reasons with him, “ besides you didn’t think we wouldn’t have to wash it if you took a shower before ever wearing it did you? Aye, I swear. 

She laughs shaking her head, leaning it on the palm of her hand as if it would fall off due to her son's lack of common sense sometimes.

“I wasn’t going to argue you for it and I didn’t want to have to look through your things for it later.”

Shouyou pouted at his mother, upset. More upset that it wouldn’t smell like Kageyama as well.

“But mooom, do you even know why I didn’t want it to be washed?” He doesn’t pause long enough for her to answer, whining, “I didn’t want it to be washed because then it won't smell like him anymore.”

He was still feeling emotional.

“Shou-chan look, why do we wash our towels then if we only use them to dry ourselves after taking a shower, or wash our pj's when we wear them when we are clean? It's because us being clean when we first put them on has nothing to do with it. Don’t worry, you’ll see it again. They’ll be dry by the time you leave for school. “

This sparked him to tell his mother almost everything about how he felt about Tobio and what had been going on between the two or rather hadn’t been going on. They hadn’t been hanging out as usual, and he really missed him. Though they were okay enough to play volleyball with each other their relationship outside of the court was almost nonexistent anymore. The spiker felt heartbroken about this. By the end of the conversation, his mom was setting new rules for whenever Tobio came over. She would tease and tickle him throughout it, trying to lighten up his mood. Shouyou understood that she was being completely serious though.

The rules included things like They both have to be mindful that Nastu is around, When Tobio sleeps over the door must stay open at night, Cuddling and stuff like that is fine, and etc.

“Now! I want you to go to bed soon, don’t stay up too late” She finished, moving his hair off his forehead, clearing a space to plant a kiss on it before leaving.

...

Once his mom leaves Hinata pulls out his phone, it was already 10:30! _Aww man, I've still gotta study, and I told Suga I was going to so he’ll probably expect me to get a good grade on this test. uuugh_ Hinata also remembers Daichi's comment about him earlier, _I definitely can’t not study now._ Hinata scrolls through his contacts and messages Sugamama, keeping his promise to his 2nd mom.

Suga responded almost immediately. Surprisingly enough Sugawara didn’t mention the time to Hinata, he normally would’ve gotten on Hinata for being up so late when he had a test the next day. But this was rather important news. There were also 1-minute pauses between his replies, Suga normally answered within seconds when it came to this sort of thing. Hinata just excused it because it was late and he was probably waiting up to hear how it went. Which was true, and Daichi could vouch for it, as his phone started blowing up with messages from his boyfriend late at night.

10:31 pm

 **Hinata**  
Hey Mom! I guess I was worried about nothing. 

**Sugamama** **  
**Details.

Spill, tell me how it went, how did you break  
it to her?

Also is it okay if I tell Daichi?

 **Hinata**  
Oh um yeah okay, that’s fine, I thought you might’ve  
already told him since umm you know you two are  
so close 👉👈.

Anyways, heheh so I guess my mom had known  
this entire time. She just wanted to talk with me  
about it and even got on me for wearing his hoodie  
all the time without letting her wash it, and then she  
set rules for if/when they come over again. It was  
kind of embarrassing but at the same time relieving.

Heheh

Oh and I cried at some point but those were mostly  
tears of joy!

 **Sugamama** **  
**Owo, whose hoodie 👀?

 **Hinata** **  
**Wha, ack! oh hahah ignore that.

Pls

I didn't mean to mention that. 

**Sugamama**  
Sweety pls tell me who it is, I just want to  
have a talk with them 🙂

 **Hinata**  
Suga-senpai pls stop, I'll tell you later, maybe  
👉👈

 **Sugamama** **  
**Okay okay, I’m just teasing, but I will have a  
talk with whoever you end up dating, even  
if its 2 years from now and I’m in another  
country. 

It’s late, you should be getting to bed soon.  
😘 Goodnight, sweet dreams 

**Hinata**  
Kk. Night ☺️. I'll go to bed after I finish studying

...

Studying feels like it drags on forever, Hinata has gotten used to wearing the hoodie while he tries to work that it feels weird not wearing it, he also feels like it helped to comfort/calm him when he was struggling with something. Anyways, Hinata ends up staying up for another 2 hours, _it's almost 1 AM! Ahhh It’s so late omg-omg-omg. I’m going to be so tired in the morning if I don’t go to sleep soon._

With that final thought, Shouyou packed up his homework and all and put it on his desk so he’d just be able to grab it when he left in the morning. 

Exhausted from his long day, he threw himself on the bed, wrapping himself around his body pillow. _Going to sleep was easier said than done, apparently._

Hinata's thoughts kept going to the setter. _I wonder what it’d be like if it was him here instead of my pillow. It’d probably be lumpier, but nice_. He buried his face into the side of the pillow, muffling a small laugh.

“Hah _," as if he’d ever be the cuddly type._

Hinata can't help but giggle at remembering how awkward Kageyama was when it came to physical contact, that wasn’t aimed to harm the spiker at least. Hinata knew that this was just because his family wasn’t as physically affectionate as most, or more accurately put, they weren’t really physically affectionate at all. He remembers that when they would hang out at Tobio's house, how there was no one checking in on them or “bothering” them when trying to practice. 

_Damn it feels weird trying to sleep without Kageyama's hoodie. Have I really got THAT used to it?_

Shouyou wraps his arms around the pillow and turns over on his other side, bringing the pillow with him. He eventually drifts to sleep, around 2 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, This chapter came out to be roughly 2963 words. That's a lot!  
> 12/7 LMAO 3,000 words oop, man I miss these days when that would be my longest wc for a chapter  
> Also if ya'll haven't noticed Suga has been telling Daichi everything. :p  
> Oh also I shinished this chapter going off of being awake for 14 hrs with only 3 hours of sleep  
> Forgive my errors.


	4. A Rough Start

Hinata grumbled, waking up as sunlight shone onto his face, peeking through his curtains... 

_WAIT!_

He jumped up out of bed. _This is bad, very bad._ He normally saw the sunrise as he left, yet the sun was already up. He checked his phone to see the time: _It’s 7:20!_

 _“_ AAAAHhhh I missed morning practice!” he yelled. 

_Mom must have left with Natsu by now, shit shit shit._ Hinata fumbled out of his room, almost tripping down the stairs to shove two pieces of toast in the toaster before running back upstairs, stubbing his toe in the process. Which caused him to pause, inhale, and let out a “FUCK” before continuing past his room towards the bathroom. The pain in his big toe didn’t take terribly long to subside.

 _How the FUCK did I sleep in? Did I not hear my alarm? Why didn't mom wake me? HOW?_ The tangerine questioned while he hastily brushed his teeth with a bit too much force and too much toothpaste. Hinata spit and rinsed his mouth out, swishing with gusto. He then moved on combing his hair, and, _of course, the comb had to get stuck on a particularly tangled curl._

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK I gotta hurry_. _Of all days for me to sleep in, it has to be the one where I have a test! I already missed the morning practice. I’d leave this on if it didn’t look ridiculous._ Hinata finished combing out his bed hair, it would be worse later if he hadn’t. Shouyou ran back to his room, gripping part of the door frame as he swung himself in there. He was too busy to think right now, as he was not about to be late for school. Quickly, he undressed, jumping into his pants throwing on his shirt, and unskillfully buttoning it. _Crud, where's my hoodie?_ He turned his head back and forth, eyes scanning the small, surprisingly clean room for his yellow sweatshirt that he normally wore under his jacket. 

_“MOM! That's right, she washed it,”_ he whispered under his breath, before remembering the events of last night. Suddenly feeling a wave of tiredness that had been masked by utter shock, Hinata huffed, having no words to express his displeasure. _My eyes did look a bit puffy in the mirror-_ He snapped out of his trance, heart thumping in his chest as he remembered he was going to be late if he didn’t move his feet. Now. 

Hinata grabbed his volleyball bag, school bag, jacket, and shoved his phone in his pocket without opening it. After leaving the room, he headed back downstairs and dropped everything but the jacket at the bottom. He then turned, speeding into the laundry room. Hinata didn’t bother flipping the switch. _I should be able to find what I need with the sunlight._ He wasn’t completely wrong. The sunlight leaked into the room from a high window, currently providing enough light to make out the contents of the room with the colors appearing faded and dull. Hinata rushed over to the dryer, reached in, felt around for his hoodie, pulled it out, put it on, and then threw on his uniform jacket over it. For some unexplainable reason, he instantly felt relieved the moment he had pulled the hoodie on over his shoulders. It was comfortable. _I'm just tired. I’ve been sleeping in Kags hoodie, so this is probably reminding me of that._ He buttoned up his school jacket on his way speeding back to the kitchen where he grabbed the toast. He squished one up into a ball so it would all fit into his mouth. Chugged a glass of water, swallowed, and started to eat the other piece of toast. Having almost choked on the last piece, he decided that _balling it up like that was not a good plan._ Hinata held the toast in his mouth as he looked around for the keys, 

“Key KeYs! KEYS! WHERE ARE THEY! FUDGE I NORMALLY DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS- RIGHT, WE HAVE A SPARE OUTSIDE!-” _Wait, what time is it? Crud,_ Hinata turned his head to the kitchen clock, it was already 7:50. “AGHAGHAGHAH I gotta leave!”

He shoved an orange from the kitchen into his pocket as he reached down to grab his bags. At the door he frantically put his shoes on, bumping and hopping into the wall several times in the process. He ran outside, slamming the door before grabbing the key hidden under a rock and locking it. Soon after he hastily puts the key back, Shouyou jumps on his bike and leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short update I know. I had planned it to be longer, but I felt like this was a nice place to stop. Anyways I'll try and get the next chapter up asap. :P


	5. Testing

The weather outside was fine, you could wear a sweater and not be too hot and you would be fine without one. Ironically it was a nice day. However, Hinata felt the complete opposite with the mess of a morning he was having. 

Hinata made it on campus with 10 minutes to spare. He squandered about 5 minutes, locking up his bike and running his volleyball paraphernalia to the club room. After that detour, he only had 5 minutes to get to class. Hinata’s lungs were burning, the only time he stopped for a breath was when he clumsily locked his bike to the rack. Not that he wasn’t used to this feeling, often overworking himself during training. If it had been anyone else they might have collapsed, Hinata seemed to have boundless supply of energy to keep up his stamina. I _’m not about to be late_.

Students weren't supposed to run in the hallways and typically got in trouble for doing so. Trouble meant detention. 

_That is NOT happening._ He huffed rather than verbalizing his thoughts, speed walking through the halls and up the stairs. 

It was 8:33 when Hinata sat at his desk in homeroom. His arrival in homeroom seemed to stir the atmosphere causing some people to shift their attention to the red-head. Eyes filed with chock and minds running with curiosity. This was definitely out of the ordinary. Hinata Shouyou was normally one of the first students in the room in the morning or at least on campus if not present in the room. But today he was the last to take his seat, moments before class started. Once at his desk he pulled out the copy of Yachi's notes and began to go over them again. Trying his best to not forget everything he tried to stay up last night remembering. Some of his classmate's said good morning to him, he just flashed them a smile and waved before returning to the notes in front of him. The bell rang signalling the beginning of the school day, cutting off an attempt from one of Hinata's closer friends from class from asking the tangerine something along the lines of why he was late. 

For the remaining duration of homeroom Hinata tried to ignore the pangs in his stomach by reviewing. _I wonder what they'll say at practice later. Ugggg I can't believe I missed it. I guess I should tell Suga or Daichi why I wasn't there, I'll have to text them later or meet up with them at lunch._ The first year pouted, putting his head down. The fatigue from the events earlier in the morning caught up with _, I wonder what he thinks or what he’ll say, probably something like ‘Boke Hinata Boke’- Ack no. None of these thoughts right now!_

He sat up straight and looked down at his forearms, _hmmm my sleeves look a bit more orange-ey than yellow, did a red sock get in the washer again?!_

* * *

The next chance Hinata got to review for the test was before he was going to take it which was at break. _Maybe I should run to Yachi to ask her about this? Nah I don't have much time left_

Hinata was pacing in the hallway reading over the notes. He was so hyper-focused that he wasn’t aware that one of his friends approached him.

“Oi Hinata, What’s up, Why were you late? That's very unlike you”

“Are you okay?” Another one chimed in, noting the paper shaking slightly in his hands as he walked back and forth. Their attempt to bring up Hinata's hoodie was foiled as they were cut off by Hinata responding to their initial question.

“Oh I’m fine. I just stayed up to late and sept in this morning!” He meet the concern and confusion in their eyes. 

The other friend shrugged off their question about his hoodie because it made sense if he had just rolled out of bed to make it to school on time. 

“I’m gonna get back to this, if you don't mind.” Hinata mumbled, _I want to chat with them but I also want to do good on this test. If I can do good on it then it means that I didn’t miss out on practice for nothing._ Hinata subconsciously also wanted to believe that Suga was never wrong.

His friends left him at that, knowing how much he struggled in school. Hinata definitely wasn't cut out for sitting at a desk all day to do work, he was always moving. 

The bell rang, _ACK, I’m ready. I’m not. I mean I studied. So, I should be fine. Ahhhhh._ Despite all of his studying he was still worried about his performance on the impending test. Hinata’s heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty, he almost felt like he was going to throw-up. Without thinking or noticing he dipped his head down to smell the collar of his hoodie. His senses where met with the distinct scent of the mountain that Hinata rode down everyday to school, with a dash of citrus (their laundry detergent and softener), and and indistinguishable scent that lingered from before it was washed. It was this one faint scent that lulled Hinata's anxiety before the test. He wasn't sure why though. With that final thought the tangerine went into the room and sat down to wait for the teacher to pass out the test. 

People had been stealing glances at the red-head. Hinata noticed and didn't say anything about it, shrugging them off because he normally didn’t study, at least not out in class, and he probably looked tired or something. Either way he ignored it. 

_Didn’t Kageyama take this earlier? I wonder how he did, he’s probably better at math than I am._ Hinata’s thought about how accurate Kayegama's tosses were, then about his movements and eventually he thought about just _him and his deep blue eyes, the way his bangs did the thing when he turned his head semi/fast, how his hoodie had smelled_ . Normally Hinata’s heart started to race a bit when he thought about his crush, but, instead, it soothed him. Hinata was _less nervous?_

He snapped back to reality when the teacher told the class to flip the test over and begin. No longer a nervous wreck, Hinata rolled up his sleeves, barely consciously registering that they were longer than usual. 

Again, he absentmindedly looked down, breathing in the collar of the hoodie he was wearing. This time aware of his action, if only afterwards. _Why did I do that just now?_ _Maybe its become a habit?_ _I’m calmer? Maybe because I studied. Is that it?_

* * *

At the end of the test Hinata felt like he did okay. _I feel like that was one of the best tests I’ve ever taken_ .He was so elated having gotten the weight of it off his shoulders. _WHAT IT I GOT A 70!_ He was smiling like an idiot to himself, walking towards his usual spot during lunch. In front of the second Gym.

 _I should probably message Suga or Daichi to meet me there,_ Hinata bumped into someone while pulling out his phone.

“BwAh! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going” _Please don’t be Kageyama._

“Oh Hey there Hinata, don't worry about it. I was actually going to try and find you. You weren't there for practice this morning, are you doing alright? One of your teachers told me that you seemed a bit distracted today in class.” the voice belonged to Takeda, who wasn't surprised by Hinata's current lack of perception. 

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, “Ah, I slept in on accident. I may have stayed up too late last night. I had a test today that I was studying for.”

“Well!” Takeda smiled, glad that the first year was taking an initiative in trying to keep his grades up. “I am glad that you are putting in effort to make sure your grades stay afloat! But next time make sure that you don't stay up too late, why don't you.”

“Yes sensei! I’ll see you later, I have to go meet Suga-san and Daichi-senpai” Hinata started to bow before heading off. 

“Oh by the way-” Hinata stood up Takeda looked at hinata, figuring he may have grabbed his dads old hoodie or something as he wasn't wearing his usual pastel yellow one. Takeda wasn't sure if it was a sensitive subject so he decided to not say anything about it. It wasn't like the middle blocker had broken dress-code with it. 

“Your teacher wanted me to remind you that you’re on cleaning duty afterschool today.they figured you might need a reminder, because you’ve been umm, no, sorry, You seemed distracted easier. I’ll just let them know that you were trying to ficus for your exam today. You can go now, that's all I needed to say. I’ll see you later at practice then! Bye”

“Oh thankyou I totally forgot about that! Alright see you later!” Hinata continued to make his way towards the second gym.

The weather was nice. Though, it was a bit warmer than it was in the morning. A subtle breeze added a nice touch. Hinata stood there for a moment soaking in the sun, he loved being outside.

The first year reached into his bag for his bento box, only to have his good mood be spoiled by the lack of food. He was about to pull out his phone to message Sugawara where he was, when the team mom turned came outside of the building with Daichi. Suga’s mom senses and radar for his children seemed unreal sometimes. Sugawara's tense demeanor relaxed upon seeing the first year, having been worried about him since this morning when he didn’t show.

“Hey! Hinata, where were you this morning?” the team captain went straight to the point.

Suga waved before starting his onslaught of questions: “We missed you. Are you doing okay? What happened? You’re the last person who would ever miss practice”

“Oh heheh-” Hinata rubbed the back of his head, ready to explain before he was cut off.

“Yeah we and a few other team members actually tried calling you and sent you messages but you never replied. It went straight to voice mail.” 

“I probably called like 5 times” the silver-haired boy added, somewhat sheepishly.

“Pfft. It was more than that Suga” Daichi snickered off to the side.

“Huh?” Hinata tilted his head like a dog confused at something it's owner said.

“Yeah, did you not see them?” Daichi questioned nodding at him to check his phone.

Hinata pulled out his yellow flip-phone from his pocket, and opened it, ready to see the wave of notifications from missed calls and messages flood his screen. But that didn’t happen. The screen was black. The first year went silent, his mouth dropping to an O. 

_THAT'S WHY I DIDN”T WAKE UP THIS MORNING! COULD THAT BE WHY MOM DIDN’T COME INTO MY ROOM TO GET ME UP? I MEAN SHE MAY HAVE NOT NOTICED THAT MY BIKE WAS STILL THERE WHEN TRYING TO PUT NATSU IN THE CAR? WAIT- THAT DOESN’T EXPLAI-_

“Hinata are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.” 

“Huh, oh yeah mom. Umm i just, I was almost late today because I forgot to charge my phone last night, and it must've died before any of my alarms could go off this morning. I accidentally slept in, I was in a rush this morning trying to get to school on time- “ Hinata was going to continue but his stomach growled rather loudly reminding him that all he had to eat so far was just 2 slices of toast. 

Face slightly read from embarrassment he continued, “AnYways,” his voice may have cracked, “I didn’t have much to eat this morning, I was in a rush and had toast for breakfast….” Hinata goes on giving Suga and Daichi a play by play of the events from earlier in the morning. 

Afterwards Suga doesn’t offer, no he insists on buying Hinata something to eat. 

“It's not healthy to only eat an orange for lunch! Aye, here.” Suga pulled out some yen from his wallet and motioned towards the vending machine. Suga sighed, “I know it’s not the healthiest option but you need to eat. 

“Go buy something, and don’t worry about paying me back or anything.” Suga waved away any attempt at refusing his offer. He was going to make sure that this child had something more to eat for lunch.

Hinata’s reaction was far from refusal, and he smiled at his Senpai, excitedly saying “Thanks mom!” Before running off to get something to eat.

As the first year skipped towards the machines he slightly overheard the vice captain whispering something about something looking different today to Daichi. He couldn’t make out the rest of the conversation, nor did he really care to eaves drop. _They’re probably flirting or something._ He giggled at how affectionate the two were, _They’re so cute together. Practically married actually_ . Hinata remembers the situation with his phone and curses at himself for not charging it the night prior. _And_ _why are my sleeve sooo long, can something really stretch out this much in the washer! Man it's like this day couldn't get any worse. Well, actually I guess it hasn’t been too bad. I think I did fine earlier, and I guess not feeling nervous by thinking about Kageyama out of no where is an improvement._ He nods his head from one side to the other as he banters back and forth in his mind about the highs and lows of his day so far. _I still can’t shake the feeling like I’m forgetting something or that I’m missing something….. Well I'm missing food that's for sure._ Hinata snickers at hos lame joke, he decided on a prepackaged sandwich and a water. 

Once he was back with Suga and Daichi, he filled them in more or less of how the conversation went with his mother last night. Though, he left out some "minor" details, more over ones that specifically mentioned Kageyama, or hinted to his identity. Both of the third years noticed his dancing around certain details, either of them mentioned it, instead, Daichi poked some fun at Hinata.

"Sounds like you're mom knew before you did," lightly chuckling, wanting to make sure his comment wouldn't worry his Kouhai. After all, Daichi remembered how it felt, coming out. The look on Hinata's face made Daichi stutter adding, "-uheh Which isn't a bad thing?" He looked to Suga for help. Daichi wasn't the worst when it came to these kind of things, but he also wasn't anywhere near as good as Suga was. The silver haired boy just had a knack for things like this.

"HAhah Nice save Daichi" Suga said encouragingly, whilst elbowing his partner in the side, ever so slightly tilting his head towards the vending machines. 

Meanwhile, HInata took this as a chance to eat the sandwich. Since neither Suga or Daichi were talking to him, his mind was left to its own devices, leaving him wondering how long his mom knew, and so on. _Man am I glad to eat something more filling. GEEEZE I didn’t realize how hungry I was.This Is a good sandwich._ It was like most of his worried disappeared, swallowed down with each bite. 

Daichi looked up, and made his leave, excusing himself saying he had something to do. 

Suga smiled and nodded, giving him a hug before he left as well as a pat on the back. 

"Hinata…  
Hinata..” Suga reiterated.  
Hinata!" Suga tapped the first years shoulder.

"hUH!?" Hinata jumped, he'd been spaced out.

"We have a bit of time left of lunch, Is there anything else I should know or that you need to tell me?" Suga picked up Shouyou’s volleyball, and tossed it to him, he'd finished eating a few moments ago. 

Hinata's face lit up like a child on christmas at the offer of playing volley ball. 

"OH! Yeah! Takeda-sensei reminded me on my way here that have cleaning duty today, so I'll sadly be a bit late to practice."

"Well Im glad we have a heads up this time."

There wasn’t much time until lunch ended, but they still found some time to squeeze volleyball in before the bell. Hinata had to keep rolling up his sleeves. Ugghh This is ridiculous- 

At the end of lunch Hinata finally just asked Suga what was on his mind, "Suga-san, Clothes can stretch in the washer right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Ah okay, its not that important, I'm pretty sure that’s what happened to my hoodie is all, anyways thanks Mom!" 

* * *

True to his words, Hinata was late to practice. _It_ _feels_ _weird being the only one in the club room when changing._ He was so used to changing with everyone, that the days he was on cleaning duty it felt odd to not have everyone else in the room with him. _My hoodie looks way stretched out,_ he thought as he inspected his hoodie while he changed. _It's a lot bigger than I remember, Geeze just how much can these things stretch?_ Hinata hurried off to practice, not wanting to miss any more than he had already. 

By the time he arrived the team had already been filled in on why the small middle blocker was late and why he wasn't there at morning practice. Kageyama's eyes were daggers trained on the tangerine. Hinata steered clear of him. _Again, why him?_

“The team mostly decided to let it slide this time because we know how much you practice outside of club.” Most of the team nodded in agreement to Daichi’s statement.

Hinata may have blushed, kinda flattered that his team acknowledged how hard he works.

“Yeah, Don't be too hard on yourself about it” Asahi came up behind Hinata, somewhat startling the middle blocker. 

“I'm not sure you’re the one who should be saying that” Ennoshita remarked off to the side, only a few member caught it. Asahi looked as if his spirit temporarily left his body, only to be revived by Noya somewhat telling off Ennoshita about him running away from the club because he couldn’t handle intense training from the late coach Ukai.

In the middle of practice Tsukishima sneered something about everybody simping over Hinata to Yamaguchi, and that if he, Tsukishima had been late and missed morning practice that he wouldn't hear the end of it. 

Yamaguchi chimed in “Well, Hinata is Suga's favorite.”

“Okay well, he wasn’t slacking on purpose, come on you to get back to work” Daichi barked at the two, having overheard their conversation. 

“Gomen”

“Tch”

The rest of practice went on as usual, or how it had been lately. At the end of it, Coach Ukai pulled Hinata aside. 

“I know the team let you off for missing morning practice, and by all means I feel the same way. However, I cannot show favoritism, therefore, as punishment. Ummmmm-” Ukai looked around and decided on number 10s ‘punishment’, “-You'll be on cleaning duty today.

Alright everyone practice is over, y'all can go home, but remember to be here early tomorrow. We have a practice match with Nekoma” His voice boomed throughout the gym. 

“HAIIIIII!” The team chanted in unison. Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, Narita and Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi, all caught the coaches drift by that, also it wasn't hard to heart him talking to Hinata. The coach tended to be loud. Kageyama stayed behind continuing to practice his tosses with the help of Yachi.

“What about clean up?” Tanaka asked.

“Hinata is on cleaning duty as his punishment for missing practice this morning”

“It’s okay Shouyou! You’re Senpai are here to help!” Noya patted, more like slapped, Hinata's shoulder. 

“Can we help our Kouhai coach?” Tanaka wrapped his arm around Hinata's neck/shoulder to leaning on him.

“I guess it would be cruel to have him do this all by himself... ONLY IF you don't tell the other team members I went easy on him!” 

“Our lips are sealed” Tanaka and Noya motioned as if they were zipping their lips and throwing the key.

The coaches took their leave. Tanaka and Noya put away the poles while Hinata worked on wrapping up the net. They did a quick mop/sweep of the floor, neglecting the area Kageyama and Yachi were practicing in. 

“Oi Kageyama! You’re putting away the balls!” Noya yelled, and Tanaka snickered because Noya said balls.

Kageyama grunted in response. 

“Thank you Noya senpai and Tanaka senpai! I’ll take it from here!”

Noya and Tanaka got their usual serotonin boost from being called an upperclassman. 

“Anything for our Kouhai!” 

“Yeah and we’re sorry about teasing you the other day.” Nishinoya apologize for the both of them.

The remaining second years ran off towards the club room. Hinata put away the extra volleyball container thing, not really sure what it was called. All he knew was that it held the volleyballs and they had two of them. He stood at the entryway of the equipment room , for a moment, watching Kageyama as he practiced setting. The taller turned his head over his should to see if the ball hit the water bottle behind him, but as he did so they locked eyes. _Crud he caught me watching him, UGh he looked so, so, so, argasvhgjhbhjm He looked so cool, no beautiful, I guess. I mean more handsome._ Hinata sprinted out of the gym to the club room. Tanaka and Noya had left by then. Hinata could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _AHHHHHHHHHH,_ He needed to catch his breath. The tangerine had sprinted as fast as he could to get out of there before Kageyama could say anything. A few minutes passed by before he finally got up. As he was about to start changing, the door was opened by none other than the setter Kageyama Tobio.


	6. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the awaited chapter!

Tobio came into the room shutting the door behind him, he made eye contact with the middle blocker, more like glared at him, then continued to his bag, taking his time as he changed. Normally, HInata wouldn’t mind as he could steal glances at the setters toned muscles, highlighted by the sun shining through the window. But this time, Hinata was too embarrassed and somewhat flustered already to be able to do so covertly, now it was like Kageyama was changing slowly on purpose, just to tease Hinata. Luckily the taller male began with his shorts, so maybe HInata would get a chance to ogle Kageyama's abs when he left.

The awkward silence as they both changed was almost completely guaranteed.  _ I gotta get out of here before he says anything.  _ Hinata thought to himself. 

He’d already changed into his pants and school shirt when he held the hoodie out in front of him, inspecting it. He threw it on over his head,  _ I can’t put my finger on it. Something seems off, very off about my hoodie, I get that it stretched out in the wash, and that one of Natsu’s pink or red things got in there, but hmmmm, oh well I guess. I’ll just have to get a new one. I better just leave right now, before Tobio has a shirt on. God why is he so HAWT.  _ The weather was nice outside so Hinata decided to not put on his uniform jacket, besides he couldn't get dress coded if school was already over. 

The red head turned around ready to leave and catch a glimpse at the setter, only to see that the setter had moved behind him, hand reaching out towards his shoulder. Kageyama's eyes burning into his torso. The sight sent shivers down Hinata's spine, and a wave of heat pooling deep within his stomach. Kageyama grabbed Hinata's shoulder, speaking so loud it was on the brink of being called yelling about something at the smaller male.

Hinata felt a blush creep up on his face from the intense staring and closeness of the other. He looked down in hopes that Kageyama wouldn’t see it. Sure that was fine, it seemed to work, however, Hinata's face went even redder upon his eyes meeting the Kageyama's torso, with it's well defined muscles. Hinata knew Kaygeyama was saying something to him but the smaller male couldn't hear anything over his rampant thoughts,  _ Shit. He looked mad, scary even. Oh no. What did I do? I mean I know he caught me staring at him earlier while he was pract-WAIT WTF shouldn't he still be practicing? He’s normally the last to leave now that we don't stay late together- _

Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the collar of his hoodie, lifting him up in the the air with one arm. Hinata's big brown eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights, looking anywhere but Kageyama's face.  _ OMG. What do I do now everyone else is gone, I can't call for help. Shoot what do I do? Asahi take me now. GHH Maybe I should just look at his face. Oh GOD I hope he didn’t notice me staring again. _ His temporary paralysis was cured by Kageyama yelling at him. 

“Hinata Boke-”

“WhAH PUT ME DOWN BAKAYAMA” yelling over the other, whilst squirming.

“-Were you not listening!?” barked Kageyama. 

It took all Hinata's strength and courage to make eye contact with the others deep, blue, eyes. Hinata looked at Kageyama in the face,  _ I swear if he doesn't put me down… _ , ready to yell at him again. To the tangerines surprise, anger wasn’t the only emotion Kageyama's eyes held. If Hinata hadn’t been lifted to be at face level with the guy, he may not have noticed the underlying pain excreting from the glare Kageyama had been giving him.  _ What the hell?  _ He feels himself being lowered.  _ Run. Once your feet touch the ground run! _ Hinata’s instincts tell him.  _ No. _ He responds to them, planning on not acting on them, but he’d taken a few steps back when he was set down,  _ I need to know why, why he’s looking at me like that. Why he came up to me. Why-  _ Hinata was kabedoned. 

There was no escape from this now, with Kageyama's muscular arms outstretched blocking Hinata from escaping.  _ FUck, What am I gonna do? What is he gonna DO? Why the hell?  _ He pressed himself into the lockers much as he could, like he was trying to become part of them. Holding his hands in front of him, acting as a barrier between him and the setter.

Kageyama's breath felt hot on Hinata's forehead, as the taller male huffed. Hinata's throat felt dry, when he tried to speak, it came out as a squeak, “WHAT AR-” 

Kageyama cut Hinata off, the smaller male could have swore he felt the setters chest vibrate ever so slightly as he practically growled “BOKE! You’re…” Hinata then realized his hands were on Kageyama's bare chest. Kageyama leaned in closer, preventing Hinata from being able to move his hands, Hinata closed his eyes tight, unsure of what would happen next, Kageyama continued in the tangerine’s ear, “Ya-you’re... m-mine”.

If the situation were different Hinata may have laughed at the setter for stuttering such an odd phrase, but instead, taken their position, and Kageyama's words he is temporarily speachess, Hinata almost melted at hearing those words, blushing furiously, heart beating fast. He knew the blue eyed setter could see it.  _ Ahhh!, if only the sun was down, no actually, I'm glad it's still light out.  _ Hinata felt uneasy when he opened his eyes. Kageyama was no longer pressed against him, and was instead eyeing Hinata from head to toe. 

Hinata couldn’t focus on what Kageyama was saying now, his mind was still trying to process what his crush meant by “You’re mine”, the more he thought about it he started blushing again,  _ It really doesn't help that he's shirtless right now either. _

Back from his thoughts Hinata spits back at Kageyama cutting him off from whatever he was saying “What in the WORLD DO YOU MEAN by THAT?!”

Immediately regretting his harsh tone once their eyes met. Hinata was reminded of the pain he noticed earlier in  _ his deep blue eyes. _ They were slightly watery, a bit red, widened as if searching for an answer despite Hinata being the one to as the last question.

_ What was Kageyama going through? Wait- is he blushing too? _ , It took Hinata a moment to realize just how close the two’s faces and body's were.The small boys train of thought was cut off by Kageyama, again growling.  _ He's just like a dog sometimes _ . 

“Boke! Why the hell are you wearing my hoodie? How long have you had it? I’ve been looking for it for ages!”

“Wha?”,  _ This is the sweater I always wear though.  _

“Don’t play dumb baka!” Kageyama nods his head towards Hinata's torso, at the ridiculously over-sized pastel orange hoodie. 

“What do you mean! It just got stretched out in the wash! See!” Hinata looks down, remembering that his mom washed  _ both _ of their hoodies last night.  _ NO, no, no. nonononono, that's why it felt bigger! How many people noticed??! How did I NOT know??  _ The middle blocker's mind and heart were racing, he blushed even more out of embarrassment, he’d been caught wearing it by the last (secretly first but Hinata wouldn’t admit that) person he wanted to know. 

He was tounge tied and began to confess from the start, “Ummm, you see, you you left it at my house before we had our fight and I-I was going to return to to you, but-”

“I asked  _ WHY _ ”

Once again their eyes meet, Kageyama was glaring at the boy beneath him, but this time  _ He looks like he’s really about to cry _ . Hinata felt a tug at his heart. He didn’t like seeing Kageyama like this, it was kind of scary, but more so sad.

“My mom did the laundry last night, and I-I guess I grabbed yours i-instead of mine” Hinata said sheepishly, the setter raised one eyebrow. “BUT WHAT'S IT TO YOU!” Shouyou attacked,  _ Geeze why does he care so much about it. It's not like he feels the same way I do about him. _

“What IT is, is mine. Give it back” Kageyama demanded.  _ But I don’t want to. This is all I have left of you, you probably don’t understand nor would about how I feel about you.  _ Hinata thought, it was his turn to tear up, he attempted to glare back at Kageyama, as if he was saying this out loud. They remained silent for a bit, trying to read one another, both confused and wanting to be done with this encounter.

Kageyama lowered his head on Hinata's shoulder, resting his arms from being pressed against the lockers. Hinata is no longer trapped, well, at least not trapped by the setter’s arms anymore. Hinata sighed, releasing a breath he held waiting for Kageyama to reply,  _ at least- _ “Hih” the smaller males breathing hitched as he felt the setters fingers graze his thighs.  _ Surprisingly gentle. _

“WAH! What are you doing Bakayama! STOP.” Hinata is completely flustered as he moves to block the invading hands and tries leave. Only to have Kageyama grab at his waist. In a frantic effort to get out of there, Hinata attempted to go for the door, he could get his stuff tomorrow before they left for the practice match. The sudden movement caused Kageyama to loosen his grip enough that Hinata's waist slipped out of the setters grasp. His heart was pounding in his chest  _ WHAT IS THIS??!  _

The red-head nearly made it to the door when his wrist was grabbed, he turned around to pull it out of Kageyama's grabby hands. He didn't see Kagrayamas gym bag until he tripped over it. Hinata fell, back against the floor, pulling Kageyama down with him, the setter ended up between the middle blockers legs. 

Both of them took a moment to breathe, mentally waiting for any sharp pains, the last thing either of them needed was an injury that prevented them from playing. Luckily neither of them got hurt from the fall.  _ I wanna get away, why won’t he leave me alone, I know I should just give the hoodie back to him, but I don’t wanna. _

“Get o-f-f” Hinata pants, embarrassed, feeling an erection starting to grow.  _ God, this is so awkward. He’s gonna figure out how I feel about him if he keeps-  _

_ “Ah~,” he _ involuntarily moans,  _ shit no, not now. _

Hinata hides his face in his hands. The setter is now leaning over, and uh kinda *on* Hinata, his hands on the smaller males outer thighs, slowly moving upward. Hinata felt kageyama grab his waist,  _ He’s so gentle _ , lift him, continue to bring the sweater up, slightly grazing his butt in the process, and set him back down.  _ This shouldn’t take much longer. I would take it off now. I just wanna go hide. He’ll probably think I'm trying to stop him and might get rough, though that's not a bad thing. ACK what am I thinking!- _ Hinata’s torso felt exposed, his shirt had been coming off with the sweater in the process. Hinata peeked through his fingers to see a sad expression on the guys face.  _ Why doesn’t he get it over with already? Why does he look so sad? Wait- He stopped, why, why, why, why- _

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata, between his hoodie and the others shirt, pulling him up towards his chest. HInata felt almost crushed by the how tightly Kageyama held him. He had to admit, it felt nice.  _ Why? _ He thinks, not about it feeling nice, he knew that much, but more as why was Kageyama doing this. 

In turn, Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama waist as the taller male adjusted, sitting on his legs. The tangerine was then pulled in closer on the others lap. Kageyama still held Hinata close, his face buried in the wild orange hair.  _ Did I just heart him,  _ _ him _ _ , sniffle?  _ It was upon hearing him sniffle, that Hinata registered the slow rise and fall of Kageyama's chest.  _ I should comfort him _ . Hinata awkwardly movies his hands, embracing the setter, then rubs circles and pats his back. Hinata is somehow pressed even closer to Kageyama, he could hear his heart beating,  _ this is nice _ . They stay like that for a bit, eventually the silence was broken.

“Why did you fight me for the hoodie?” Hinata felt the thrum of Kageyama's chest as he spoke.

“I can say the same thing” Hinata mumbles. 

“It's mine”

“Fine, I didn't want to give it back”

“Why….well?”

Kageyema shifted, looking into Hinata's eyes. 20 minutes have probably passed since this whole ordeal began. 

“Because it smelled like you, but now it doesn’t because my mom washed it. Because I knew this was your favorite sweater, despite only seeing you wear it at our houses. Because I missed being with you. Because I couldn't bring myself to confess, Becau-”

“Do you want to know?”

Hinata stared into the blue eyes that were piecing though his soul,  _ know what? O- _ , He nodded.

Kegeyama continued, “Well for starters, this is my favorite hoodie because the color reminds me of you. You human tangerine,” he chuckles. “We should probably get going-” 

“Don’t wanna. I wanna stay in your arms.” Hinata has smiled hearing the other laugh, one thing Tobio rarely did was express emotions other than anger or annoyance, or the occasional glimpse of happiness during volleyball, but _ by God was he so damn attractive when he smiled and laughed _ . 

“I never said we had to part ways... It's been while since you've been over to my house anyways, and we have the practice match tomorrow, we can’t have you sleeping through your alarm again. S-so I was thinking-” he said, half embarrassed.

“”Yes!”

“Boke, you didn't even let me finish?!”

“Yeah but I knew what you were going to say.”

“Tch. Get off.”

"No."

"Boke! I need to finish changing so we can leave."

"Oh" Hinata almost forgot that Kageyama was shirtless. He turned bright red, blushing. Hinata was pushed off of Kageyama's lap, he watched Kageyama resume changing. Kageyama's hoodie stayed on Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so somethings that weren't really elaborated on or given attention in this chapter will be in the next!  
> Don't worry I haven't forgotten certain details ;)


	7. Confessions

The two volleyball idiots left the club room and are already walking in the direction of their homes. Hinata holds the handles of his bike as he walks it on the opposite side of Kageyama, sandwiching himself between the two. Neither of them spoke a word, which was fine because even Hinata found it somewhat tranquilizing.

However, the silence didn't last, as Hinata stopped, conveniently at the cross road where the two would usually part ways. _Oh crap! I need to ask my mom if it was okay for me to stay over at Kageyamas.WAaaHH._

Hinata riffled through his pockets for his phone, almost dropping it when he pulled it out. He needed to text his mom, _DEAD!_ He lets out a groan. _That's right! This little RRgrgvbdsa the cause of all my problems today._ The red-head huffs. 

“Hinata Boke, stop being a slowpoke. What are you doing, my house is this way.” 

Shouyou looks up. Kageyama was a few feet away from him by now, it seems as if he hadn’t noticed Hinata was lagging behind until now. Those blue eyes squinting at him awaiting an answer, his facial expression was blank lacking his trademark scowl. Those blue eyes are stared at him blankly, awaiting an answer.

Hinata rubs the back of his head with the phone free hand, “Hey, Kageyama, I just remembered that I need to ask my mom if I can stay over. Can I borrow your phone? Heh, I forgot that mine is dead.”

Kageyama nods. Hinata made his way over as the setter pulled out his phone. They temporarily exchanged Hinata's bike for Tobio's phone. When Hinata gets the phone it's already on the screen for him to type in his moms number. Hinata doesn't initially think much of it. He dials in his moms number, she picks up. Hinata knew his mom had Kageyama's number saved in her phone.

“Tobio?” she sounded confused.

“No mom it's me, heh. I forgot to charge my phone last night. Anyways, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to spend the night at Tobio’s house, since we have a practice match tomorrow?”

“Are his parents home?” 

Hinata is a bit perplexed t this question, _I’ve been over at his house before without his parents home?_ He brushes it off, lowers the phone from his ear, turns to ask Kageyama the same question. The setter looked a bit confused as he replied yes. Hinata relayed this information back to his mother. 

“Alright, yeah it should be fine. By the way dd you bring his hoodie to him today? I only saw yours in the laundry room.”

“Yeah..!” Hinata’s voice cracked, his face felt warm, embarrassed about the events. _More like wore it to him. I'm not explaining that right now._

“Alright then, bye Shouyou! I’ll see you tomorrow then.” His mom hung up, the smile was present in her voice. _Oh god does she know that I wore it to school?_

“Bye mom, I love you too!” 

Hinata doesn’t know why he did it, but muscle memory caused him to press the home button after the call. Simultaneously hearing a crashing sound as his bike rattled on the sidewalk. Less than a second later Hinata was nearly tackled, from the force of the Kageyama's body enveloping the smaller male. Kageyama’s arms reached over Hinata’s shoulders for the phone. 

“KAGE-ywamaAHH!” Hinata bleated. 

“I’d like my phone back!” Kageyama sounded frantic.

The things is, is that Hinata would have given Kageyama's phone back without looking at the home screen. Hinata would’ve just flipped the phone closed and returned it. He wouldn't have seen the setters home screen. But the closed off setters sudden act of secrecy made Hinata curious. _What Is he hiding?_

Hinata bent over, to keep the phone somewhat out of Kageyama's reach, which was hard. The guy had a considerable range and was able to reach far, at least further than Hinata. But this gave Hinata a split second to see Kageyama's home screen. That second was enough. Hinata stopped fighting Kageyama from being able to get his phone back, he let him have it. Hinata stood there frozen for a second, surprised, he was so temporarily out of it that the shift of all of Kageyama's weight on his back almost made him collapse. Kageyama groaned in Hinata's ear, hiding his face in the crook of Hinata's neck, before getting off. Hinata walked over to his bike to pick it up, as a devious smile grew on his face, _It's not often I have something I can really tease him about. Oh man this is a good one, he’s not even making eye contact with me._ Hinata notices the obvious blush surfacing on Kageyama's face as he shoved the phone in his pocket. 

They started to walk again, in silence. It took all of Hinata's will power to hold back a fit of laughter that threatened to leave him gasping for air. _Oh my goodness Bakayama really is that embarrassed about it, I mean I wouldn’t have thought much of anything about it. I mean it's the same picture that was used for our fundraising poster Yachi made._

Hinata couldn't take it any more.

“So.” Hinata begins to tease, “ I do have to admit that was a good picture for our volleyball teams advertisement, but how did _you_ get Yachi to send it to you?” the image hadn’t had the text over it about Karasuno Volleyball club and donations, it was the unedited picture Yachi took. 

Kageyama kept walking, blue eyes looking in front, head tilted downwards, he grumbled “I asked.”

“Pfft. And how did that go? How long have you had me as your homescreen?” Hinata bugged on.

The subject takes an unexpected turn as Kageyama shifts it completely, almost ending Hinata, by commenting, “So are we gonna talk about your moan form earlier?” Hinata swears he stopped breathing when Kageyama brought it up. 

Kageyama continued “Did you mean to do it or was it an accident?” 

Hinata’s face is bright red, his jaw dropped, heart is now racing again, it is now him who can’t make any eye contact. _JUST WHEN I THINK I HAVE THE UPPER HAND! I THOUGHT HE FORGOT ABOUT IT OR DIDN'T NOTICE IT. HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW!!!_

Hinata’s ears were blessed when he heard the setter bring this subject to a close by mercifully offering “So do you want to talk about this _OR_ would you rather we _didn’t_?”

Hinata stays silent, so does Kageyama. 

_Wait, we never confessed earlier did we?_

It wasn't even five minutes before Hinata spoke up, receiving a glare, a warning sign from Kageyama that he _will_ bring up the moan again if Hinata takes the conversation in a way that Kageyama is uncomfortable with. 

Hinata has turned to face Kageyama, “I-i like you Kageyama… asmorethanafriend.”

“Huh” Kageyama's glare softens.

“You heard me! I said that I like you.” Hinata says with more confidence this time, remembering that the feelings are mutual. But he starts to slightly doubt if he read Kageyama really wrong, _God why does he look so confused right now._ “Bakayama, do you need me to repeat?”

“No. I just thought that we already confessed. Did we not?”

 _In what- Huh- why- When did we confess,_ Hinata wracks his brain, _Did we? Did I forget?- No. I‘m pretty sure I would remember that of all things that have happened this afternoon. That's something I want to remember,_ Hinatas mind goes back to the moan, _Yeah. No. Unlike that, that I don’t want to remember and I wish that Kags didn’t either._

“WHEN?!”

“Shortly before I finished changing, back in the club room.”

It was Hinata's turn to look confused, _We hardly said much_ “Did you think that _that_ was a confession?”

“I don't know Boke. How many people have you seen me hug or hold in my lap, or let wear my clothes-”

“Okay first off, you tried to take it off of m-”

“I had my reasons! You wouldn't give it back, What was-”

Hinata broke into laughter, interjecting “Who in their right mind goes to take off the clothes someones wearing bec-”

“BOKE HINATA BOKE! YOU WOULDN'T GIVE IT TO ME. What was I supposed to do?”

“Oh I don't know don’t start off with pushing me up against the lockers, and saying ‘You are mine or You’re mine’” Hinata corrected himself, looking up at Kageyama, who looked utterly baffled by what Hinata was saying, like he couldn’t believe it.

“Okay, first off. That's not what I said. I started with Why are you wearing that, it's mine. ALSO I _did_ ask for it back, you just weren’t listening.”

“I mean you’re not wrong, but you were wrong”

“WhAT dOEs ThAT MeAN?!”

“I admit I wasn't paying attention, but I mean that you went about getting it all wrong. You should have just asked again?!”

“Do you expect me to believe that you would have just given it back to me?” Kageyama had one eyebrow raised. 

“I-” Hinata was at a loss of words for once. _He’s not wrong there._

“That's what I thought.” Kageyama said smugly. “Point is we basically already confessed. Take it or leave it Boke.”

“Fine.” Hinata’s now had another question on his mind, he actually thought of it mid argument, “Kageyama can I ask you something?”

“MMn.”

“How long have you.. You know, known that you liked me this way?” 

They had been walking at a slower pace, by now there were only faint traces of their blushes, which had faded significantly.

“Oh, uh. 3 weeks ago.”

“WHA! No way, it’s been about 2 weeks for me! Waithowdidyoufindout?”

“Hinata Boke slow down, what are you saying?”

“How did you know?”

“It just felt different not being around you,"

“But like did you panic about it at all? I was kind of confused at first because I also have had crushes on girls in the past, but Suga told me that I am bi, and then gave me a lecture on other sexualities.”

“I guess yeah I ‘panicked’, I mean I've never felt this way about anyone else before-”

“OH SO YOU'RE DENIM!” Hinata shouts excitedly, _Ha! I know what that is! Thanks Suga._ Hinata was smiling like an idiot. 

“Demi.”

“Huh?”

“I'm not a pair of jeans Hinata.”

“Oh, well you knew what I meant.” Hinata pursed his lips. 

They turned a corner, now walking down the street where Kageyama's house is. 

“So why did your mom ask if my parents where home? You’ve been over when they weren't there?”

“Oh I don't know, maybe it's because she knows that I’m bi, and, well, I know Daichi was joking when he said this but he’s kinda right, she knew I had a crush on you before I did. So I was worried for nothing when I came out to her, I mean I had no reason to be but like I was still nervous. You know?” Hinata’s cheeks were painted a light pink, as he blushed.

“I guess.” Kageyama's response sounded a bit, dejected. _Why did he sound so down when he said that?_

Hinata could tell he hit a nerve or something. He began to try and lighten the mood by saying, “Well, anyways, I guess even if she didn't know before I did, I Guess it was kind of obvious these past few weeks. I mean she’s probably seen m wearing this” Hinata plucks the hoodie forward and let's go, “more often than I would have preferred. But I guess that's hard when I would sleep in it or, well, I mean I ‘d wear it pretty much all the time.” 

Hinata had been too caught up in rambling to realize what he just confessed. _Are his, is he blushing? At least he looks happy?_ Kageyama had his hand covering his mouth, he was smiling, albeit his ‘creepy’ smile. _YOSH! Mission accomplished! God does he really think he can hide that smile with his hands. I’ll leave him alone about it for now._

They were about to turn up Kageyama's driveway when Kageyama asked Hinata for his hoodie back. Hinata reluctantly takes it off, he wasn't going to fight for it now. But when he's compliant about it Kageyama looks kind of surprised.

“Well I’m not going to fight you all the time.” Hinata laughed.

* * *

Hinata yelled out “Sorry for the intrusion!” 

He still knew his way around the Kageyama house. _It feels like I haven't been here in forever. This was probably the most hectic longest month for sure._

Hinata greets Tobios parents, who asked him to stay back for a second because they wanted to talk to him about something. Tobio turned to Hinata, who in turn offered to take the setters things to his room. Kageyama gave Hinata his things and stayed behind to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama. 

_I wonder what they wanted to talk to him about._ Hinata pondered as he waited for Tobio in his room. At least it wasn’t a long wait. Kageyama walked in shortly after Hinata. 

“So what was that about?”

“Oh uhhh. My parents were just surprised because they hadn’t seen you over in a while. I also didn’t give them a heads up either, and uhh Miwa took the guest futon with her the other day and hasn't returned it yet. So I guess we’ll just have to share the bed or figure out something else. Anyways, dinner is ready.”

* * *

After dinner they took separate showers. Tobio and Hinata raced to it. Tobio won. So he took his shower first. 

When Hinata was finished with his shower, he came into Tobios room with a towel wrapped around his waist. The red-head had a fresh pair of boxers on underneath, which he usually kept in his gym bag incase he decided to shower at schoo;. Tobio didn't know either of these things. 

“I need to borrow some PJs, I know they'll be too big but _I didn't plan on_ spending the night somewhere.” Tobio looked up from his reading assignment at the red-head, whos hair was plastered to his head like a wet mop. 

“Wait Bakeyama are _you_ actually doing homework?”

“Shut up. Shouldn’t _you_ dry your hair?” Hinata sees an orange string fall out of the setters mouth as he responds. Shouyou blushes, he can practically hear Noya yelling _indirect kiss!_

Tobio gets up and finds a plain white t-shirt and some old shorts from middle school. Hinata put on the shirt, and dropped his towel an put on the shorts. He then proceeded to attempt to dry his hair, _Eh good enough._

He puts his phone on the charger, and grabs his own reading assignment from his bag as he goes to sit on the floor in front of the bed just to be next to Tobio Tobio. Hinata chuckles at the sight of him with the book.

“What's so funny Boke?”

“I dunno I just didn't expect you to be doing your homework Bakayama.” Hinata scoots closer to Kageyama, who doesn't seem to notice. Their knees are touching.

“Daichi’s been getting on me about doing it.”

As they kept reading, and rereading, HInata kept shifting closer to Tobio until the setter finally just grabbed Hinata and put him in his lap. _It feels nice to sit here like this._ The tangerine leaned back into Tobios chest, _I can heart his heartbeat._ The silence between them was nice, not as stressful as it had been earlier in the club room.

This pleasant experience, however, didn’t last more than 15 minutes. Hinata has never been the best at sitting still, and, because of that he ended up being shoved out of Tobios lap. 

Tobios mother opened the door, “Lights out soon you two you hav- Hey! Tobio you found your hoodie. Where was it? You should have seen him Shouyou, he would’ve tore apart the whole house like he did his room if we let him.”

“Mooom” Tobio complains, Hinata snickers, earning a wack from Tobios book.

“Alright. Alright. I just don't understand why you’re so attached to that hoodie. But seriously where was it?”

“I forgot I left it at Hinata's house and he kept forgetting to bring it to me.” Tobio lied. 

“Ah, I see, awgh how close you two are. It just warms my heart! Okay well I'll be taking my leave then. Goodnight you two.” Mrs. Kageyama closes the door as she leaves. 

“Goodnight” They chime in unison.

They were both glad that she had not opened the door a few minutes sooner than she did. Though, the mentioning of bedtime reminds the duo that they're going to share a bed. _Why am I so surprisingly calm about this? I mean I’ma bit nervous, but calmer than expected. I guess it's because of all those times Natsu has come into my room to sleep there for the night._

They stayed up for about half an hour before deciding to call it a night. Before going to bed Kageyama took off the orange hoodie.

It comes time to go to bed, Tobio lays closer to the wall, and awkwardly gestured for Hinata to join him. HInata turns off the lights before he makes his way over to the bed. When he lays down he is surprised to find Tobios arms wrapping around him, pulling the tangerine closer, hugging him. 

Hinata could feel that his heart wasn’t the only one that was racing. Once again, Hinata was pulled close to Tobios chest. The smaller male took this chance to wrap his arms sound Tobios torso in return. Hinata took a deep breath, inhaling scents of mint and sandalwood. _Bakeyama Tobbio a cuddler? No way. I must be dreaming or something-_ A pair of lips met Hinata's forehead, followed by Tobio struggling to whisper “Goodnight, I-i Loaf-luff-love you.”

 _Okay that sounds more like Bakayama._ Hinata adjusted his legs so that they intertwined with Tobios. He sees this as the perfect opportunity to tease Bakayama. 

Hinata pulls himself up, just a bit, so that he can purr “Goodnight… Tobio,” into the setters ear. _It feels weird to call him by his first name._

Tobios hold on Hinata stiffening let the tangerine know that he had satisfyingly succeded. 

Hinata quietly giggles. Tobio holds him tighter and huffs. Hinata shifts his head from the crook of Tobios neck to slightly be able to make out his facial expression in the moonlight. _How many of his button can I push?_

Kageyama was holding him too tight for Hinata to be able to do much. Nonetheless, this didn't stop him. Hinata kissed Tobio's neck, and slid his hands under the setters shirt, caressing his well toned abs. _Damn._ Hinata was somewhat envious of Tobio's physique. 

This results in Hinata being forced off of Tobio, with the taller male turning on his side, facing the wall.

“Boke go to bed. We have a match tomorrow” He gruffed. 

Instead, Hinata heard: I love you, go to sleep. 

Hinata releases his breath after holding it for a second, he let out a chortle. He leaned his head forwards, pressing it up against Tobios back, balling up the fabric of the taller male's shirt in his fists. For the second time Hinata wrapped his legs between Tobios. He whispers, “i love you too”

_Bakeyama is actually being more tolerable about me cuddling against him than I thought… I never would have guessed, he’s usually so standoff-ish. It's cute though, I’m probably one of the few people who’s seen this side of him._

With these final thoughts, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Kags wears this hoodie all the time now because it now also smells like Hinata.  
> Read Lost and Found (Where is it) for Kageyamas pov during all this, as well as for a snippet of the morning after.


End file.
